Elric's Bad Day
by HaloBlack
Summary: Elric, last emporer of Melnibone, is having a really bad day. Will it get better? Or will it get much, much worse?
1. Default Chapter

Elric's Bad Day  
  
Notes from the Author: I don't own Elric, he belongs to a cirtain Michael Morcock. But I can assure you that if I did own Elric, he would be subjected to lots of cuddles. Oh, the horror, the never ending horror that is a rabid fangirl.  
  
Anyways, I appologise for anyone in this fic acting OOC. My bad. Sorry.  
  
_____________________  
  
**It was a warm and sunny morning. The birds were singing in the trees, children were playing in the streets and at the city gates a small legion of the undead were trying to get into the city desguised as bards. Inside the little town-house a pile of bed clothes (on the bed, obviously) moved. Slowly, the top of the quilt lifted and in the darkness under it a pair of red eyes could be seen. Slowly, Elric's head emerged from his nest of bedding and he looked around, squinting in the bright sunlight. Outside a woman started to sing and a pretty little blue-bird landed on the window sill and joined in. Unable to take the bright light and sickeningly cute duet, Elric ducked under the covers again.**  
  
Elric: *sounding muffled due to quilts* And I'm not coming out!  
  
**Shaddup Snowbunny! Ahem...anyways, Elric had a bit of a hangover. Well, a bit of a hangover is an understatement really. You see, this was the mother and father of all hangovers. Never in the history of the universe has there been such a killer hangover. And in Elric opinion it was all Moonglum's falt. At that moment Moonglum strolled into the room, with a plate of food in one hand and a mug of coffie in the other. He set the coffie down on the bedside table, then lifted the quilt up a little so that he could see his friend.**  
  
Moonglum: Wakey wakey sleeping beauty! *grins*  
  
Elric: *growls* Moonglum, I'd hit you if I wasn't seeing triple right now...  
  
Moonglum: Ouch! Sounds like someone roled of the wrong side of the dragon this morning.  
  
Elric: Your lucky stormbringer is _under_ the bed.  
  
Moonglum: *pouts* Hey, I warned you that ale was strong stuff. Your ability to get pissed after four pints has nothing to do with me!  
  
Elric: *sticks tongue out at Moonglum and retreats further under the quilt*  
  
Moonglum: Look, I bought you breakfast. Its a local delacasy.  
  
**Slowly, Elric re-emerges from under the infamouse quilt of loafing. He looks at the breakfast in silence, a looks of suprise shifting across his pale features, closely followed by horror and revulsion. The local delacasy consists of sweet pancakes and sausages, smothered in thick, oozy maple syrup. The ale Elric drank the night before comes back to haunt him and the last emporer of Melnbone flings himself out of the bed and, hanging out of the window, emptys the contents of his stomach. The singing blue-bird and singing woman never saw it coming.**  
  
Elric: *still spewing*  
  
Moonglum: *peers over Elric's shoulder* Ew! Diced carrots.  
  
Elric: Ugh! *pitifuly* Don't feel well.  
  
Moonglum: After what you drank and ate last night? That doesn't surprise me.  
  
Elric: *peers out of the window* Hey! *grins* I hit Gaynor!  
  
_____________________  
  
Halo: Yeesh! Poor old Elric, subjected to local foods while hungover. Not a plesent experience. Will Elric ever get rid of that hangover? Will Moonglum be able to run away fast enough? Will Gaynor ever get the ex-contents of Elric's stomach out of his helmet? Well, your gonna have to check out the next chapter to find out then, arn't you.  
  
Elric: Your spelling sucks.  
  
Halo: . SHADDUP!! 


	2. Chapter 2: In which our hero discovers w...

Elric's Bad Day  
  
Notes from the Author: I don't own Elric, he belongs to a cirtain Michael Morcock. But I can assure you that if I did own Elric, he would be subjected to lots of cuddles. Oh, the horror, the never ending horror that is a rabid fangirl.  
  
Anyways, I appologise for anyone in this fic acting OOC. My bad. Sorry.  
  
_____________________  
  
**After being severely sick a few more times, while Moonglum rolled on the floor laughing 'cause Gaynor just didn't have the sence to move out of the way, Elric finaly crawled back into bed. Moonglum removed the offending breakfast from the room and Elric inspected the coffie. He wasn't surprised to find both the spoon and mug disolved and the coffie nowhere to be found.**  
  
Elric: ...Damn. Its escaped. *looks around, nervously*  
  
**Over in the corner of the room, in the shadows, something moves. Slowly, very slowly our hero reaches under his bed and grasps Stormbringer by its handle. The sword mutters to itself.**  
  
Stormbringer: pasty bastard.  
  
Elric: ¬_¬ Shaddup!  
  
**Slowly, very slowly the soul rendingly, caffeen filled, demonic coffie creeps from its dark corner. Advansing over the floor, leaving a sticky trail of half melted coffie beans in its wake. Our poorly pigmented hero tenses, ready to spring into action with sword and spell if the coffie beast comes too close. The demonic, bean filled beast sizes it oponent up with its beady red eyes...then...it pounces! At the same time Elric launches himself forward, swinging Stormbringer with all his strength. As he rushes into battle, the air is filled with his swords terrible song...**  
  
Stormbringer: *singing* I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! Diddly, diddly! There they are a-standing in a row!  
  
Elric: Shaddup! Er...I mean...ARIOCH! BLOOD AND SOULS FOR ARIOCH!  
  
___________________________  
  
Will Elric win this dramatic battle? You may have to read the next chapter to find out! 


End file.
